Everworld The Journey Continues
by sk8er-gal-713
Summary: After they left The Great Diggings, a war is about to come, and theres alot more instore then they think...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
This is wrote from David's point of view.   
  
Everworld- The Journey Continues...   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*  
  
We left the Great Diggings, ready for whatever else lay instore for us. We knew there was a war coming between the Gods and Ka Anor and that Athena was counting on us. Now Loki, the God of destruction, was on our side. The Sennites were a a minor threat compared to Ka Anor. Senna, their leader, was dead now. Dead. Never coming back. Gone. Dead. I could have saved her. Maybe it was best though... No I can't think that way I could have saved her but I didn't. Now it's too late and it's all my fault. April killed her, and I could have saved her. But I didn't. Now I can't go back. Even though I was walking in a group, I was alone in my thoughts. Loki, April, Jalil, Christopher and the rest of the small group that would soon be engaged in battle, walked miserably through a forest. I was in lead. Like I always was. My role was to be the hero and save everyone. But I failed that role. Senna's dead. How could I be the hero if I let her die? I'm not then. They know it. I failed. I, David Levin, failed them. How could they depend on me now? I let one of them down already. Silence. It had been abnormally silent ever since we had left the Great Diggings. No one had spoken a word.   
Our group consists of 4 people. Christopher, April and Jalil and myself. Christopher and I don't exacly see things eye-to-eye. April and I sometimes get into fights, but she mostly helps prevent them. Jalil is the scientist and the realist. And me, David Levin, the fallen hero. The failure. The silence was then broken by Christopher, and my thoughts were left hanging....   
  
"Why did Etain have to stay there? I mean, couldn't we have thought of another plan other then forcing her to marry King Baldwin?"   
"No Christopher," April answered reassuringly, "We really had no other chance. And I'm sure we all miss her."   
"There's a difference between missing her and losing someone you love."   
"You know, he has a point," Jalil stated.   
"And so do I. We ALL miss her. Despite the difference between loving her or not, we all miss her. Chirstopher, think of how Goewynne must feel. Her mother. Think about that. You've known her for only a few months, but Goewynne has known her her WHOLE LIFE. There's a difference."   
Again, silence. Untill Christopher, once again without fail, managed to start a fight.   
"David, you haven't said much ever since you witnessed witchy woman's death"   
That did it.   
"Christopher, as you said, it hurts to lose someone you love. I loved Senna. You loved Etain. Senna's dead. Etain's alive. You have NOTHING on me."   
Which was true.That must have dawned the light of reality on him, because he got lost for words. And then, once again, it went silent and i was left alone with my thoughts...   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*   
  
Did I make the right choice by choosing to stay here, in Everworld? Or the wrong one?   
I was, by now, used to Everworld. Basically, it was everything the "real world" wasn't. The real world has cars and technology and lights and phones and t.v's. Everworld HAD no technology untill Senna came into the picture. Everworld was kind of like an escape for the Gods that used to rule the real world. They created it. Then this God-eating alien, named Ka Anor, came to Everworld and took over. He started eating the Gods. The Gods that created the land that he's on. The Gods. Zeus, Athena, Loki, Neptune, Huitzilopoctli, Quetzalcoatl,Dionysus, Aphrodite, Fenrir. They're only a few of them. The Gods that suposedly rule Everworld. But they're all afraid of him. Ka Anor. The beast. The monster. The destroyer. The one who caused all the pain and suffering. Ka Anor. And as much as the Gods would like to think that they're in power, little do they know they're not. Ka Anor, the beast, is in charge now. Weather the Gods like it or not, he is. He is and always will be unless they take action. Which they hopefully will soon. If our plan follows through he wont be there. That's only IF though. Some how in my mind I don't think we will...   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*   
"Are we there yet?" a very impatient and tired Christopher asked with no enthusiasm.   
"Take a wild guess Christopher" April snapped.   
"I'm guessing... yes?"   
"NO! We're NOT THERE!"   
"Ok ok... Jesus, April, it was just a question"   
"Well, I'm sorry, but we've been walking like ALL DAY. My legs are killing me. I just need a break."   
"Let's stop for the night then" I suggested.   
"Ok" a tired Jalil said.   
"What will we need for shelter?" Merlin questioned.   
"Uhhh... a cave?" Jalil said.   
"Yes Jalil, a cave. Are we gonna be freaking cavemen for the night?!?" Christopher inplyed.  
"Christopher, what's up with you? Is it because of Etain? Or is it something else?" questioned Jalil.   
"No it's nothing... Don't worry." he said. But it was quite obvious that the words didn't mean or express what he was thinking. Something WAS bugging him. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew something was bugging him, but for some strange reason, only known to him, he wouldn't admitt it.   
"Should it be camoflouged so the Sennites don't come rampaging through and kill us all? Or do you think that they've 'passed'?" questioned Loki. It was one of the first and only things he had said since we had left The Great Diggings.   
"I think that they've passed, but still, it wouldn't hurt to do it just in case." I said.   
"Ok" said Merlin.   
While they were all working on the shelter, I wandered off to find fire wood.   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*   
  
There's so many 'what if's' to what we were about to engage in. What if the Sennites were some how able to travel back to the real world and get more amunition? But they couldn't. It wasn't possible all because of the simple fact that she's gone. It's starting to seem as if Senna is the reason for everything. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be stuck here for the rest of our lives. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have had to escape from death so many times. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have turned against one another so many times. But I can't sit back and blame her for everything.   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*   
  
~*~T~*~B~*~C~*~ 


	2. chapter 2 ¤£¥§David§¥£¤

Chapter 2  
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
  
I arrived back at the campsite just before the sun set. I arrived to a fight. Jalil and Christopher. It seems like Christorpher ALWAYS picks fights. They were fighting over something. I didn't really pay attention to what though. The shelter was made. It was a cave, with a fire burning inside. I put the fire wood on the ground near the burning fire. The sun was quickly setting. Just then, Christopher shut up and so did Jalil.   
  
"Oh so you FINALLY decided to come back, eh David?" Christopher snapped.   
"Yeah, I did. Unlike you, who hasn't done a thing, I was out getting fire wood so we have light." I replied.   
"SHUT UP you guys!" April said as she pointed up. Hetwan were flying overhead. Lots of them at that. A couple hundred maybe.   
"That must mean we're getting closer to Ka Anor's place," Christopher said.   
"Yeah, that's my guess," said Jalil.   
"Look, it's getting late, and we need food. How are we gonna get some?" asked Christopher.   
"Good question" April said.   
"I'm starving..." I said.   
"Yeah... maybe Merlin use his magic or whatever and make us supper" Christopher said. "Like when he made those animal's in Loki's castle come to life and attack Loki" He laughed at his own joke. But the joke wasn't really all that funny. Typical... for Christopher.   
"Merlin," April said, "Could you do that?"   
"Yeah, probably" he said "But there's no point in wasting more power on something that you can find in the forest."   
"He's right you know" Jalil said, "Why don't we just sharpen sticks and use them as spears then go hunting?"   
"Good idea" I said.  
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
So we went out hunting. We didn't kill very many animals though. In the end, we came back with a pig, a few mushrooms that I didn't trust to eat, beats, and wild carrots.   
  
"Great... we have all this food and no way to cook it" Christopher said.   
"Oh my God" April said, "Stop being so... down about everything. Just because Etain's not here doesn't mean the world's ending"   
"Yeah I guess you're right" he said, sounding serious. "Maybe it seems like YOUR world isn't ending but it seems like MINE is" He then stormed away. He bumped into me on the way.   
"Where the hell are you going?!?" I said.   
"Some where far away from here" He snapped.   
And he was gone. Just like that, he left. He was now on his own... in a forest at night. I thought for a second. With all the freaky animal's and things out now, he could easily be killed and we wouldn't even know it. Then, I ran in the diresction he left in.   
"David! Come back! We can't lose 2 people!" April cried.   
David you HAVE to save him. All you need it ANOTHER death caused by YOU.   
I ran for about 10 minutes before I found him, by a river, crying.   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
  
"What the hell?!? WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!? It's not like I matter to you" he said.   
"Yeah you do matter to me" I said.   
"Ok then... But still... Why did you follow me?" he asked.   
"Because I did" I said. Lame answer, I know.   
"Oh and i supose that's a *good* reason David?" he questioned.   
"Yeah I guess so"   
"Yeah well can you like *go* now?!?"   
"No"   
"Ok there David..."   
"Yeah whatever. What's wrong with you anyway?"   
"Nothing"   
"Uh no. There's SOMETHING wrong with you"   
"Ok well maybe there IS but it doesn't matter to YOU"   
"Yeah it does"   
"Ooook then"   
"Yeah... So what's wrong?"   
"I don't wanna tell you"  
"Ok. Are you coming back to the campground any time soon?"   
"Yeah, I'll be back. I just need some time to myself right now though."   
"I understand. But be back soon ok? Or the other's will be really worried."   
"Alright alright already. Geez... Can't a guy have some time to himself here?"   
"Nope." I said with a smile.   
"Haha it seems that way though"   
"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go now. C ya"   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
  
I returned to find dinner ready.   
"Where's Christopher?!? Did you find him? Is he alright?" April asked, worried.   
"Yes I did find him. He just needs some time to himself though. He'll be fine" I said.   
"Ok good."   
"Yeah."   
Christopher wasn't there to eat. He has been the one complaining of hunger too. 'Maybe I should go back and tell him' I thought. 'Yeah... that seems like a good idea'   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
  
I went back to find him. In the exact place I found him the first time. But he wasn't there. Where was he? I wondered.   
"Christopher?!?" I said. "Are you there?"   
No answer.   
"Stop! I KNOW you're here somewhere. If you're trying to worry me, you're doing an aufully good job of it"   
What if some weird creature that Everworld's known to have killed him? Then what? I KNEW I shouldn't have left him on his own. I knew it. But I did.   
All the sudden everything went black.....   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~  
  
"Great job David" Senna said.   
"What the hell? You're dead"   
"Not really. I live on in your thoughts. You, David, could have saved me. But you didn't. Now look at the mess you're in. Christopher's gone. And it's ALL YOUR FAULT"   
A dream. It HAD to be a dream. Senna's dead now. There's NO WAY she can be alive right now.   
"David, remember when I said "When the time comes will you save me?"? I remember what you said. "Yes Senna, I will" But you DIDN'T. And now you're letting everyone down.   
  
~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~   
  
I opened my eyes. Christopher. He was here too. But where was here, was the question...   
  
  
  
~*~T~*~B~*~C~*~ 


End file.
